Luring Out Vindictive Emotions
by sweetest lil empath
Summary: whole summary inside does contain mature content in later chaps With two sides to every whole heart and more than can be seen or known all anyone can hope for is a chance to hold on through the storm.
1. The Lion and The Lamb

Hey there my candi-coated kiddies if you know me from my last account than you remember this story, well its been through some major drafting and revising but im glad to have ch1 up and readable so enjoy

~summary~

*The bubble popped soundlessly in her hand not even lightly grasping it. An example of the Goblin kings fragile heart breaking as he stood before her.*

~Eyes closed and heart wide open her soul screamed and she had time to cry one more tear in her own world.~

With two sides to every whole heart and more than can be seen or known all anyone can hope for is a chance to hold on through the storm.

* * *

Luring Out Vindictive Emotions

By: Raechel A.G. Sabey

_The bubble popped soundlessly in her hand not even lightly grasping it. An example of the Goblin kings fragile heart breaking as he stood before her, eyes wide with the shock of her rejection. Seconds past and turned into minutes finally his mind processed fully what had happened. His eyes slanted shut in anger as he let out calm slow breathes suddenly his eyes shot open and he glared at her._

_He glared hard and long at her as he waved his hand and they appeared back in_ _her living room._

_Jareth turned minutes ticked by before he spoke, his voice no louder than a shaky whisper "love and rejection are not good friends dearest Sarah…"he paused and tilted his head back "and revenge is always their union." Slowly he began to dematerialize and just as she could see no more of him. she heard 'such a pity'. His last words to her vibrated and echoed off the walls of her house, sounding just as they had the first time and the only thing that came to her mind was something she had heard years ago as a child._

'_As it begins so shall it end'_

That had been about a year ago but fear still ran through her body every morning. She would wake every day and run to Toby's bedside to make sure he was still there and every day he was happily snuggling into Lancelot. It was no different this morning, after sitting by his crib till he awakend, Sarah smiled at him and he giggled up at her. His beautiful smile was filled with one the few emotions,as a baby, he knew, love. Today was Toby's 2nd birthday and Sarah was determined to make sure everything was perfect for him. She pulled him lovingly into her arms and walked downstairs preparing for the two-year olds party while Karen and her dad left to get the decorations and ingredients. Sarah had decided to make Toby's cake from scratch this year. With a smile on her face, Skillet blaring from her Walkman and Toby settled on her hip she begun work for the party

Down in the underground (no pun intended), Jareth smirked as he unceremoniously dropped the decaying book in his hands onto the wonderfully crafted large wooden desk below. Leaning back in the air to stretch like a cat, he called forth one of his goblins "Fabien" his deeply smooth voice bellowed. A small intelligent looking creature resembling a fox/weasel mixed-breed instantly appeared in the doorway. "Yes? your majesty. What can Fabien do for you?" it said, its own voice resembling that of a wise old fool. Jareth rotated in the air so that its seemed as if he were lying on his side one arm propping his head the other drooping over his stomach. "I have compiled a list of laws, it is on my desk, I need you to prepare everything for a trip to the aboveground. I have some business to attend and I need you to come with as my emissary. I wish to leave by noon." the king of goblins drawled with boredom. With a nod and a puff of smoke the goblin was off.

Finished with his minor obligations Jaerth left the athenaeum. He grinned as thoughts of what would come to pass at noon danced about in his mind. At last within his own quarters Jareth walked toward his personal lavatory and began to draw himself a heated bath. As he sat in the cistern of his personal lavatory he mused about how he had watched that stupid wench throughout her daily life, watched as she laughed with her friends, watched as her life became steady and comfortable. How He sat and watched as every night she called back her goblin friends and laughed happily with them and how she occasionally bought them gifts from her world. He still had scars from the searing pain she'd dealt him when she broke his heart upon her last hour in the labyrinth. Shaking the thoughts from his mind as he got out of the bath Jareth told himself that she would never again have the chance to hurt him like she had and yet above all things he would have his own vengeance upon her heart.

Sarah panted as she ran down the stairs into the kitchen; standing up straight she pulled the cake out of the oven and set it in the fridge to cool. Sarah went into the living room to begin putting up decorations and laying baby games on the floor. Since eight o'clock that morning, when her parents left to pick up some of Toby's playmates for the party, she had been running around preparing things and making sure that everything in the house was one-hundred percent baby proof. Luckily she had been able to get Toby down for a nap somewhere between then and now. Looking around the room once again she smiled everything was perfect. Taking a quick glance at the clock Sarah grinned and headed back into the kitchen _11:35 perfect! now all that's left is to ice the cake and I'll have an hour to relax before dad and Karen get home with a hand full of soon to be sugar induced little munsters, a-booya! ._ Glancing around the room one last time to make absolutely certain that nothing was amiss she turned off the lights and went upstairs.

Sarah popped her head around the corner into Toby's room and let out a breath of relief when she saw his beautiful golden curls poking out from under his blanket. Leaving his door open just a crack she went into her room and plopped face down onto her bed with a huff of exhaustion _taking care of a baby's second birthday is hard_ she thought _he probably won't even remember it_. Sarah reached her head to grab and nuzzle her pillow, with a smile on her exhausted face she purred into the heavenly soft mush of pigeon feathers.

"Having a long day, Sarah?" With a shout of surprise Sarah fell off her bed, landing roughly on her arse. Putting her hands on the bed she lifted herself onto her knees and looked in the direction the voice had came from and sure enough, bright as day, there stood the Goblin King in all his mysterious glory leaning against her door as if he were some common teenage boy. _Hey I don't remember closing my door _shaking her head she stood up and brushed herself off_ okay so not the point._ Looking up at the Goblin King it finally hit her as to who** exactly **was leaning against her bedroom door in broad daylight, and a wave of fear swept through her_ oh no please don't be here for Toby_. Clearing her throat Sarah met his gaze and tried to put on a brave front "Why are you here Goblin King?" she asked as if she were merely annoyed by his presence and not downright terrified.

Jareth smirked _who does she think she's fooling she reeks of fear._ A Mock-hurt expression replaced his smirk and he waved his finger back and forth as if he were gently scolding a child "tsk tsk tsk now Sarah is that anyway to greet a guest" his fake expression faded and was once again replaced with his cocky smirk. Sarah's eyes slanted in anger "you are no guest in this house Goblin King" she growled testily rage flaring behind her hazel eyes "Now. What. Do. You. Want." Jareth sighed in boredom and picked at the dirt under his fingernails one arm crossed lazily over his stomach. _If this weren't a serious situation he'd almost look like a hazy high school delinquent _Sarah thought. Suddenly she felt an insistent tugging on her shirt hem, looking down she wasn't all that surprised to see one of jareths many goblin subserviants at her feet well more like knees at that moment. A blush smeared across her face as she realized she was still on her knees jumping up she smoothed out her shirt and pant legs, head lowered to cover the splotch of red on her face.

The smallish goblin handed Sarah what seemed to be a hand written scroll of something. As she looked over the scroll the small goblin began to speak "actually the king is here on business Ms. Williams" Fabien hopped onto her bed and waited for a response. Confused Sarah placed the scroll on her vanity table and sat in a chair next to her bed, now at eye level with the creature, "business? What kind of business . . . um . . . what's your name" she asked warily "Call me Fabien, Miss, and the king is here to discuss the issues concerning your triumph in the labyrinth."

Sarah just continued to stare at Fabien as if he was speaking gibberish. "I still don't understand" she muttered hopelessly after a few moments. Fabien huffed irritably and pointed toward the scroll "read the third sentence out loud please" grabbing it off the desk Sarah began to read aloud. "If a wisher should want to run the labyrinth in an attempt to save said child he or she alone must get to the center by his or her own natural abilities within the allotted thirteen hours" looking up from the scroll she shrugged her shoulders "but I did that already" she queried hands on her hips "and I won" a smug grin crossed her face as she looked toward the goblin king "so what's the problem?"

Fabien sighed "Ms. Williams the law states that you must complete the labyrinth 'alone', you were in fact, not only accompanied by not one but four acquaintances, but they also proceeded to 'help' **you** the entire way through the labyrinth and **you** are therefore are in violation of the law." Sarah jumped up from the chair nearly knocking it over and stared wide-eyed between the little goblin and Jareth. "Wait, so what does that mean, do I go to **jail** or something? Are you going to take Toby away? You cant do that its, its, ITS NOT FAIR!" Sarah dropped herself heavily down on her bed, her face in her hands ready to burst into tears. Jareth laughed cruelly finally moving away from his spot against the door to sit next to Sarah with one arm draped around her shoulder (for the slow ones that's an insult to injury).

Jareth continued to laugh at her misery as Fabien explained the rest of the nerve-wrecking news to her. "Now, now lady there is more than one way to solve this dilemma" he said, almost caringly, grabbing the scroll from her and fixing his glasses he continued "the law states that you can either rerun the labyrinth properly, relinquish the babe to the king-" Sarah chocked on a sob "or, you can provide the king with a replacement child." Fabien finished reading off the scroll and looked up at the girl "so what'll it be Miss?" wiping at her tears Sarah shook out of Jareth's grasp and stood up, one hand holding her chin and the other in her pocket she began to thinking to herself.

After a few moments Sarah looked up at Jareth who had stopped laughing and was lying on his back sprawled out across her bed both arms resting beneath his head "well?" he asked eyebrow raised. "I wont give you Toby" she said hesitantly "and I can't risk running the labyrinth, if I lose and you take Toby I'd never forgive myself " she bit her lip to keep from crying "but I don't have another child to give you, I'm not sure I'd be able to even if I did." Her eyes met Jareth's cold uncaring ones and she almost broke down in tears. Fabien piped up suddenly "Well!" he said as if annoyed "One way or another Miss you are hereby indebted to the king and the penalty for not paying the debt is your very life" Jareth scoffed and closed his eyes. Arms crossed over her breasts Sarah sat back down in her chair and looked at Fabien determined.

"What" she began nervously "what about me" Jareth's eyes popped open and he stood up abruptly towering over Sarah "and why, do you think, I would want you" he asked menacingly. "well what I mean is that I'm only fifteen and um legally I'm still a child, so what if I took Toby's place." She said hopefully "and you could turn me into a goblin or something" she added quickly hoping it would convince him.

In the single moment that Sarah's eyes met Jareth's and his lips quirked into his signature smirk her world went black and she realized her mistake. Lying there feeling as if she were floating caught in the final recess between conscious and sleep everything and everyone Sarah had ever known flashed before her eyes then flickered and died out, Eyes closed and heart wide open her soul screamed and she had time to cry one more tear in her own world.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed I've personally always envisiond jareth as a cat peson

if you think its missing somthin let me know

the suggestion box is now open


	2. Dual Dreamers

Luring Out Vindictive Emotions Chapter Two

By: Raechel A.G. Sabey

_White swirls danced against a blue sky. Floating slowly then bunching together, spinning, breaking and floating again. Amidst the swirls a girl with long brown-black hair danced, covered by the swirls as if they were a fine dress, peachy skin she twirled, arms raised wide above her, back arched with one leg raised and bent at the knee her eyes closed and face lifted a smile of purest happiness. Her wonderful flowing dress made of clouds moved gently with the wind. Suddenly the sky grew dark and treacherous though she seemed to take no mind of it. Slowly she ended her dance eyes still closed and smiling. Standing, seemingly, in the foreground she lowered her head and opened her hazel eyes, for minutes she seemed to be staring at something far off and unattainable. With the grace and hold of a mother soon depart she turned her head and smiled, tears streaming down her face. All was silent as she mouthed something unheard and disappeared._

WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sarah ran into the room and switched on the light. She had been in her room sleeping when she'd had a horrid nightmare; she'd woken abruptly and strangely out of breath with beads of sweat on her face, and had barely been able to collect herself when Toby woke up screaming. Holding him in her arms and rocking him slowly she looked into his eyes and whispered words of love and protection. Once he was fully calmed she turned from the room and went down the stairs sitting in the living room recliner she smiled and laid her head atop his "I guess we both had a hard time sleeping, huh, Toby?" she said softly stroking his back.

Sarah smiled and clapped along with the silly baby song as she watched Toby stand and bounce up and down a few times before falling over and standing up again. This went on for a few more minutes before she couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing. Still in a fit of wild laughter she worked her way over to a chair and sat down. Karen, her stepmother, smiled as she looked at her step-daughter "Are you going to be okay Sarah" she said grinning "or do I have to call a doctor?" Straightening up in her seat she was finally able to quiet down her hysteric laughing to a mild chuckle. "No *hic* No, I'm fine." Returning the smile she continued "There's just something funny about the way babies dance."

The two women sat and shared a smile when Toby came tumbling toward Sarah, barely making it to the chair. Sharing a quick laugh Sarah picked Toby up hugging him close. Just then her father poked his into the room from the kitchen and addressed Karen "Hey Honey, you think you can come in here and help me set the plates?" The party had barely started an hour ago and her dad was still in the kitchen trying to make room at their table for the six small children. Sarah bounced Toby on her hip and sang along with radio while Karen took the kids one by one into the kitchen.

_I remember it all very well lookin' back  
It was the summer I turned eighteen  
We lived in a one room, rundown shack  
On the outskirts of New Orleans  
We didn't have money for food or rent  
To say the least we were hard pressed  
Then Mama spent every last penny we had  
To buy me a dancin' dress_

Sarah smiled at Toby as she took his hand and started spinning and bouncing to the beat. Her voice seemed to caress each note fondly.

_Mama washed and combed and curled my hair  
And she painted my eyes and lips  
Then I stepped into a satin' dancin' dress That had a split on the side clean up  
to my hip  
It was red velvet trim and it fit me good  
Standin' back from the lookin' glass  
There stood a woman where a half grown kid  
had stood_

_She said here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down  
She said here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down  
_

Toby giggled hysterically with each spin one hand holding tight to her shirt the other still in her hand.

_Mama dabbled a little bit of perfume on my neck  
And she kissed my cheek  
Then I saw the tears wellin' up in her troubled eyes  
As she started to speak  
She looked at our pitiful shack and then she looked at me and took a ragged breath  
She said your Pa's runned off and I'm real sick  
And the baby's gonna starve to death_

_She handed me a heart shaped locket that said  
"To Thine own self be true"  
And I shivered as I watched a roach crawl across  
The toe of my high heeled shoe  
It sounded like somebody else that was talkin'  
Askin' "Mama what do I do?"  
She said just be nice to the gentlemen Fancy  
They'll be nice to you  
_  
_She said here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down  
Here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down  
Lord forgive me for what I do,  
But if you want out, well it's up to you  
Don't let me down now, your Mama's gonna move you uptown_

_Well, that was the last time I saw my Ma  
When I left that rickety shack  
The welfare people came and took the baby  
Mama died and I ain't been back  
But the wheels of fate had started to turn  
And for me there was no way out  
And it wasn't very long 'til I knew exactly  
What my Mama'd been talkin' about_

_I knew what I had to do and I made myself this solemn vow  
That I's gonna be a lady someday  
Though I didn't know when or how  
But I couldn't see spending the rest of my life  
With my head hung down in shame you know  
I might have been born just plain white trash  
But Fancy was my name  
_  
_She said here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down  
She said here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down_

_It wasn't long after that benevolent man  
Took me in off the street  
And one week later I was pourin' his tea  
In a five room hotel suite_

_I charmed a king, congressman  
And an occasional aristocrat  
Then I got me a Georgia mansion  
In an elegant New York townhouse flat  
And I ain't done bad_

Gently but energetically Sarah began twisting and twirling, picking up speed when the tune did and slowing down when a note was drawn out. She smiled wide and closed her eyes taking in sound of the music and Toby's cute laughter.

_Now in this world there's a lot of self-righteous Hippocrates  
That would call me bad  
And criticize Mama for turning me out  
No matter how little we had_

_But though I ain't had to worry 'bout nothin'  
For nigh on fifteen years  
Well I can still hear the desperation in my poor  
Mama's voice ringin' in my ears_

_Here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down  
O Here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down  
Lord, forgive me for what I do  
But if you want out well it's up to you  
Now don't let me down  
You Mama's gonna move you uptown_

_I guess she did_

Finally she cut off the dance as the music died down. Toby in her arms and leaning lovingly on her chest, Sarah turned off the radio, walked into the kitchen and set him down in the high seat at the head of the table. The rest of the evening was spent taking pictures and playing with all the kids when Toby opened his presents. Finally the parents came to pick up their kids and say happy birthday before leaving.

Sarah walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She had cake in her hair and all over her face, courtesy of Toby trying to share with her via grabbing her by the hair and shoving it at her closed mouth, then rubbing it on her face when she didn't eat it. Sarah grinned fondly at the memory and began stripping as the water adjusted to the proper temperature. Stepping into the shower she relaxed and began washing off while replaying the day's events in her mind, never once thinking of the goblin king or her strange dream.

Towel securely wrapped around her body Sarah left the bathroom and walked into her room tired and ready for bed. Closing the door behind her she sighed and closed her eyes leaning against the wood, it had been a long day and all she wanted to do was sleep. Eyes still closed she walked, more like slumped, to her bed. With a sigh she plopped down on the edge of the bed and yanked the towel tiredly off her body _ahh screw it! Sleeping in the nude for one night won't hurt me_. Once done drying her hair she crawled far under the covers so that they covered her shoulders and part of her face. After a few moments she opened her eyes in irritation _I can't believe I forgot to turn off my lights _she moaned in annoyance_ ugh! I don't wanna get up._ Suddenly her lights went black _ahh much better . . . wait a minute._

"Comfortable there love?" Sarah screamed louder than she ever had before, jumping out of her bed and landing in the pile of stuffed animals that had been thrown in the corner rather than put up. She sat there for a couple of minutes catching her breath when she heard a knock on her door. "Sarah? Hun? Are you alright in there you screamed so loud you almost woke Toby." Not removing her eyes from Jareth she licked her lips nervously "Yeah dad I'm fine. Just saw a really big spider but I killed it." There were a few seconds of silence before her dad continued "do- do you need me to come in there Hun?" he sounded concerned. Inadvertently Sarah shook her head "No. I'm fine. Really. Besides I'm not decent." No sooner had the words left her mouth did she remember that she was indeed nude, she quickly grabbed her big stuffed bear and pulled it in front of her body. Jareth smiled mischievously as he sat across from her, she could feel the blush creep up her cheeks. "Oh. Ok then, goodnight." silent steps signaled that her father was no longer at the door.

Jareth just continued to smile mischievously at her for a few seconds before standing up "My, what beautiful breasts you have said the big bad wolf to red ridding hood" Jareth laughed maliciously. For a while Sarah said nothing, not that she could at that point. Looking down at her Jareth extended his hand "well are you ready to go yet?" he addressed her impatiently. His words seemed to bring her out her shock "Go? Go where, what are you talking about? I wouldn't go anywhere with you!" she said getting more confident and nervous by the second. Jareth rolled his eyes and sighed running a hand through his messy blond hair. "Honestly Sarah! You can't have possibly forgotten I was here no more than six hours ago going over everything in complete detail. Remember? You took your brothers place as my prisoner." He let the words hang in the air for a moment before turning his gaze to her.

Sarah seemed to be lost in her thoughts, no doubt trying to process everything that had happened that day, so Jareth let his eyes dart across her barely hidden body. Even though it had only been a year since he had last encountered her, she seemed to have filled out quite nicely. His eyes followed her hair along her neck and onto her creamy peach shoulders which spanned out into thin but beautiful arms ending in delicate hands that were holding so tightly the bear that it might as well have been attached. His gaze went once more to her throat moving fluidly along her collar bone and into her amountably perky breasts. Sarah shifted slightly causing the bear to move exposing some more of her stomach, waist and hips. Before Jareth could glance past her hips, Sarah's voice pulled his attention to her face. Thankfully she was still looking into the distance and took no notice of his roaming eyes. She continued to mumble silently to her self for a few minutes before looking up at him. "I" she faltered for a second "I need to get dressed" her eyes darted to the floor avoiding his eyes "can . . . can you leave the room for a minute?"

The pleading tremble in her voice almost convinced him but he caught himself. His eyes narrowed irritably for a second before he flashed, her, a malicious grin. "Sorry love but I just can't trust you not to try running away, plus what would your step mother think if she came walking down the hall only to run into a full grown man waiting outside your door, hmmm?" Sarah's eyes widened as the logic dawned on her "Oh. Well . . . than can you turn around?" his only answer was a snort and a raised eyebrow. "Do you honestly think that I am stupid enough to let my eyes off you for a second?" Sarah tried once again to plead him with her eyes before giving up and slowly pulling herself up off the floor being careful to keep the bear covering as much as possible at all times. Still facing him, like a mouse facing a hungry cat, she began inching her way around the room. Jareth had to keep his grin from getting any bigger when she slid past her vanity allowing him to get a glimpse of her ass in the mirror. Finally making it to her closet she pulled out a random dress and some underwear.

For a long while she just stood there looking at him, trying to figure out how to dress without him seeing anything. Then an idea hit her, slowly she stepped back into her closet and pulled the door slightly closed, till it was open just far enough to let a little light in and still let him know she was in there. A few minutes later she came out wearing a thin white sleeping gown that was covered in light blue clouds with smiley faces, the gown went down to about mid thigh length, and if she were to raise both arms it would show part of her black silk undies. It had long sleeves that hugged her arms until her elbows then flowed out into wide openings that went past her hands, being a complete eight inches longer than the rest of the gown. The collar of the gown went around her shoulders and dipped low enough to show the summit of her breasts. The gown seemed to grip her body snuggly extenuating her curves.

Jareth dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands in an attempt to keep himself from lunging at the innocently sensual creature before him _don't get distracted you have to stick to the plan,_ Jareth had to close his eyes and remind himself firmly. Finally thinking somewhat straight he opened his eyes and looked at her trying to keep the desire from showing. A scowl came to his face when he saw the look of submission in her eyes. Why did she always have to make things hard on him!

Sarah stared at Jareth, he was just standing there in the same spot eyes closed and breathing heavily, a shiver of fear went through her body at the thought of him losing his temper and unleashing all his magical fury on her. When Jareth finally opened his eyes the look he shot Sarah made her want to get on her hands and knees begging for mercy, luckily she was frozen to the spot shivering and staring at him waiting for him to say something.

"Now, are you ready?" he asked irritably _the faster we get this over with the better I'm not sure how much longer I can resist this urge. _Sarah bit her lower lip and fidgeted with the hem of her nightgown trying to think of a way to stall her time in this world. Looking around and seeing nothing Sarah turned her eyes toward the Goblin King, giving way to her depression. With a silent nod of her head, Jareth took her hand in his and together they disappeared in a gust of glittering wind, him triumphant and her overcome.


	3. Silver Wings and Fragile Things

Luring Out Vindictive Emotions Chapter Three

By: Sweetest Lil Empath

Glitter and light flooded the room as Jareth and Sarah arrived in the underground. All was silent whilst the lights faded out and glitter dissolved, Sarah stared at the floor of whatever room they were in, fiddling with her hands. After a long moment of silence however she realized that she would have to be the first to talk. Head still lowered to the floor Sarah gave a hard sigh and cleared her throat "So? . . . What-" here she let a long pause as she tried to figure out what exactly to say.

Jareth snickered spitefully enjoying watching the Oh-So-Wonderous-Conqueror-Of-The-Labyrinth squirm in confusion and fear in his presence. After a few moments of enjoying her distress he swept before her vicious and domineering with all his king like grace, a almost sinister smile plastered on his face. Scared by his sudden movement she fell back landing on her ass. Petrified and alone Sarah began to scoot away from him hoping distance would stop the hammering in her ears. Looking at her soft and weak beneath him had nearly done him in when they were in her realm but things were different know; this was his land, here he was in control not her. He followed her across the room delighting in the slightly annoyed yet still overly frightened frown on her face.

Finally her back came to a wall, further decreasing her comfort from being in this strange room, held captive by a revenge driven king and utterly alone with no promise of a bright future. When the realization hit her it was as if someone had punched her in the stomach and dragged her through a river, unable to weep aloud tears rolled silently down her cheeks. Jareth watched as she pulled her knees to her chin and buried her head in them silently weeping, her arms hugging themselves around her body. The sight was pleasing to his eyes, her gasps and sobs a melody that filled his heart with joy.

Leaning down he grabbed her gently by the chin and brought her to his level. Without a word he moved his hand along her face and into her hair gently massaging the back of her neck. With his face so close to her own he could smell her shampoo, it was green apples, a very rare fruit in the underground that was said, at times, to be the seed of all sexual desires, one bite could make any creature want you. Sarah met his gaze and a shiver of fear ran through her body. His eyes held a sort of determined intensity that made her still and cautious, eyes wide, breathing became difficult. Seeing her shake sent a flash of anger through Jareth _what right does she have to be so afraid when I am as gentle as this, she should be glad I do not send her to the bog! _His eyes flashed dangerously, his hand moving from her neck to the back of her head.

Weaving his fingers through her chocolate locks, Jareth growled low and brought his lips to her own. The kiss was gentle at first, his lips moving slowly and passionately over hers. His tongue flicked across her lips tasting the salty/sweet tears; groaning in pure pleasure as he nibbled her lower lip. With a gasp of surprise Sarah began to slowly shake her head, she really didn't want this, she didn't want him to comfort her and hold her this way . . . like a treasured lover. It was absolute torture, but it didn't matter to him, ignoring her silent pleas Jareth pushed his tongue into her mouth, sweeping it along her moist cavern. Disheartened and trembling she put her hands on his shoulders and tried to slowly push him off of her but he felt it and gripped her hair harder making her cry into the kiss.

He greedily swallowed her cries and sobs while moving his tongue everywhere he could. Her lips were soft and warm and every tear that fell to them tasted of sweet bliss and passion. Letting go of her head he broke the kiss enjoying her loud gasps for air as she flattened herself against the wall. His own breath coming out in slow, heavy pants. Still leaning against the wall Sarah turned into it placing her palms and left cheek against the cool stone. She could feel him as he moved behind her bringing his hands to her shoulders he massaged them for a while before turning her to face him. Rage and humiliation flowed in her eyes as she looked up at the man whom had taken everything that mattered to her.

Jareth was amused if unaffected at all by her scornful look. He could see the insult sitting on her lips ready to lash at him and cleared his throat. "Now Sarah" he began, the deep volume of his voice made her jump "before you go stringing insults and curses I do not plan to stay here and play games with you all night. In fact I have some more business to attend to but there is one more thing that must be done here and I am going to warn you now that you are not going to like it. At all." Curiosity was gnawing at her but Sarah refused to give in she just wanted this horrible day to finally be over.

"Fine!" she said using her hands to push off the wall forcing the king to step back or risk falling over. "Whatever. Just get it done! . . . I need to be alone for a while" she confessed voice wavering. Jareth stood tall, one eyebrow quirked _what an attitude. We'll have to work on that but for now. . ._ grabbing her by the shoulders he tilted her head and bit harshly onto her neck swallowing the blood as it rushed into his mouth. When the flow finally stemmed long enough he licked the wound and pulling away from her neck he bit his wrist smearing the copulating blood onto two fingers before roughly rubbing his blood into the cut the bite had made on her neck. He watched as the wound began to steam and burn as their blood mixed and coursed into her veins and was pumped through her body. In seconds the bruise began to heal leaving a white feather shaped mark in its wake.

Sarah screamed in pain and went to clutch the bite wound with her hand but was stopped when Jareth grabbed both her wrists and held her against his chest to keep her from falling to the ground, her screams muffled and fresh tears fell unto his shoulder. As the last remnants of the bruise faded the wing began to glow and liquid silver began to trickle from the mark like water, moving along both sides of her neck until the two streams met on her opposite shoulder, twisting around each other forming an intricate owl shaped knot. The liquid solidified into glorious sterling silver threads as the glowing slowly receded into the mark. He let her drop to the ground and watched as she gasped in relief.

Sarah grabbed her shoulder where the mark was and was surprised to feel something soft and thin. Curious she followed the thread with her fingers playing with the strange knot for a minute before looking up at Jareth. She was surprised to see his hand outstretched to her, grabbing his hand she allowed him to pull her up off the ground. Sarah let the thread drop to her neck not once taking her eyes off his beautiful golden orbs. Without a word he led her to a mirror on the wall opposite of the one she was leaning against.

As he led her across the room she looked around taking in the room's décor. If she didn't know any better she'd think she was in her old room in the above-ground, except that this room was bigger and seemed to be made of stones piled and cemented on top of each other, in a way it reminded her of a small cottage. Now as they stood in front of 'her' vanity mirror Sarah wasn't surprised to see the effects of heavy crying evident on her face, her eyes were red and there were thick sticky trails of drying tears covering her checks.

She noticed (much to her horror) however that the way Jareth stood behind her holding her shoulders in his hands and looking intensely at her reflection was very much akin to a newlywed. Shaking her head she refocused her attention on the strange necklace. As she studied and played with it she noticed that it was indeed attached at the wing to her neck almost as if it was a part of her body, looking closer she could see that the white wing had solidified into some sort of clasp, curiously, she gave it a gentle tug regretting it as soon as she did when a sharp pain ran throughout her entire body. It felt like a fire burning hot inside her core, burning her. She watched in terror as a single tear rolled down her cheek, a small. . . warm. . .bloody tear. Shocked and afraid she turned on Jareth, not bothering to wipe off her face.

"What is this?" she said slowly, fury and unrestrained fear ebbing on her words.

Unfazed by either her anger or pain Jareth strolled to her bed and sat down in a bored manner. "It's a mark. What you humans would recognize as a tracker, only it is much, much more than that."

Stomping towards the bed she grabbed his shirt bringing his smirking face close to her own, her eyes thunderous with rage. "I don't care for your fucking games," She spat "Tell me what this is now!"

His smug smile never faltering Jareth leaned in closer his eyes burning with so much unrestrained emotion that it made Sarah want to back away.

"This." He said quietly, "is the means by which you will break. You will bow to me and become my servant my slave your will means nothing. Everything you do and say from this point on will be for my pleasure and at my instruction. No one will save you, no on can, you can not make a move without me knowing about it. Wherever you go whatever you do I will know and I will. Not. Be. Generous. This. Time."

Even though his voice remained calm and even Sarah could feel the intense honesty and conviction in his voice and breathless she knew he spoke the truth. Jareth watch with sadistic amusement as the hopelessness, fear and anger grew, waging war behind her eyes that didn't seem to see him even as she held his gaze. A strong feeling of success rolled through him as her hold on him weakened allowing him to slip comfortably back to the bed. Still holding loosely onto his shirt Sarah let her head drop to her chest as she tried to keep the tears and fear at bay. Anger gripped tightly around her heart making it harder to breathe. Slowly she let his shirt fall from her hands and stood as strait as she could hands balled into fists at her sides.

Her fist like lightning struck his cheek. Only his head moved, turned to the side by the strength of the blow. His hand went to the place where the punch had landed and he could feel the slight swell of bruised flesh.

To say that jareth was stunned would have been wrong. Completely. He had expected that she might realize that the strand around her neck were indeed woven of her very own nerves and flesh. He also expected that she would dually realize that any attempt to remove the strands, however slight, could end her frail human life. He had even suspected that she might strike him, it was how the females of her species reacted when they were scared, threatened or insulted.

But he had definitely NOT expected the hatred that filled her gaze and heart to hit him so directly. He had NOT expected her accusing tears to tear at his heart. Yet most of all he had not expected that she would spit at his feet and walk out the door.


End file.
